


Lost

by hwnginjuns



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwnginjuns/pseuds/hwnginjuns
Summary: being lost in your eyes couldn’t be more fun than thisA collection of markhyuck drabbles.





	Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck visiting Mark after a long day of practice

He sighs, standing up, then taking the water bottle from the hard wooden dance practice floor and proceed to open the cap, chugging the whole bottle down. Mark looks at himself on the mirror wall in front of him, hair and clothes disheveled and also wet as heck.

The clock strikes 6 and the sun is beginning to shine its lime lights through the windows. Rays of sun blinds Mark's eyes as he turns to glance at the cityscape that is being decorated by the golden sunset. Serenity, for awhile was taking his mind and he gulped the last couple drops of water down his throat.

Mark returns the emptied bottle to the floor and walked to the corner of the room to check the time on his phone, it's been 10 hours since he practiced the new group's choreo and another choreo for a collaboration stage on a show.

He actually practiced all of the two for almost 3 weeks for now but thought that he wasn't good enough judging by the high ass bars he sets for himself. Exhaustion was filling his body, yet the feeling of satisfaction wasn't there.

His moves are not yet powerful and it's still quite awkward and those thoughts are enough for him to decide to again open his phone, go to the music library and play the first song out of the two and start to practice again, until he reaches 'perfection'.

Taking a deep breath he quickly put his phone down and goes to his position, glaring passionately at his own eyes at the mirror wall.

"Holy fuck, Mark, it's been ages since you've started!"

Startled, Mark jumped a bit by the shock of the new intruding voice he heard coming from the other corner of the room. Mark stopped, collecting and calming himself before turning his head to the door and indeed it was Lee satan Donghyuck. Wearing a disgusted look on his face and a plastic bag filled with drinks and snacks is hanging by his fingers.

"Why isn't your soul leaving your body yet after all of these hours of fucking practice?!" Donghyuck literally screamed, fighting the loud boosting music that's coming from the bluetooth speakers connected to Mark's phone.

Mark stood there, unable to comprehend and process what Donghyuck had just said. 

"You wha- why did you just said 'practice fucking'?!" Mark shouted, also struggling to send the message clearly to Donghyuck.

The younger exhaled, knowing he couldn't hear well with the music going on so he searched for the source of the noise and shut off the music out of Mark's phone for them to hear better and not screaming their lungs out of each other. Donghyuck then approached the still drenched in sweat Mark, standing in the middle of the room.

"I said, you're so fucking stupid." He told Mark off, reaching for a water bottle in the plastic bag he just brought and then giving it to the boy in front of him.

Mark scoffed, snatching the bottle from Donghyuck's hands. He then remembered that he finished all of the drinks stocked up in the practice room and he must tell their manager to double the stock of the drinks for him next time.

"how was the recording?" Mark asked while plopping to the floor and collapsing out of weariness.

Donghyuck followed after, trying to not get to close to the radiating heat and sweat Mark is creating from his body.

Today was a busy day not only for the two of them but for all the team and members, They were all busy preparing for the upcoming events and promotions that're almost near. Everyone was minding their own business. Donghyuck recorded songs with the other younger members in the studio and Mark was alone, here in the dance practice studio practicing near death and fatigue. If Donghyuck didn't checked up on him, he wouldn't doubt that Mark would practice until tomorrow.

"eh, we were slow at the rap parts." He answered.

"So you all needed m-" 

"Yeah, we needed The Rap God Mark Lee that is carrying the whole rap industry on his fucking back." Donghyuck cut him off, fixing his eyes on Mark's

The two of them wheezed for a moment and immediately paused, taking deep breaths. Mark's eyes looking at the ceiling and Donghyuck's still on the eyes of the older.

Mark noticed this from the tail of his eyes and quickly scuttled closer, leaning his face on Donghyuck's face and placing a quick peck on his cheeks. This action resulted in some of Mark's sweat attaching to Donghyuck.

"oh my god, ew, your sweat disgusting!"

Mark was amused by his reaction and the pink blush spreading across Donghyuck's face and was getting a real shock game when in return Donghyuck kissed him fully on the lips. Making Mark's eyes wide and his hands trembling, he adapted to the kiss slowly and deepened it. Placing his right hand on the back of Hyuck's neck, closing his eyes. Their foreheads touching and they can almost hear each other's pounding chest.

Donghyuck put his hands on Mark's face, pinching his cheeks and separating their connected lips. Eyes staring deeply.

"Let's go eat."

The two of them grinned with pretty blushes decorating their faces.

 


End file.
